Gone Forever?
by Neon765
Summary: What happens when three of the team are presumed dead? What will you tell their parents? And what will happen when Gennia discovers some important information one year later?
1. Beach fun?

**Okay so I will admit that I am knew at this, but I have a weird imagination. So feel free to comment or flame I suppose. Although honestly I wont appreciate them much...**

**Okay so this is my first story but a re-write thanks to Mists of Zarrix I decided to delete the first copy and re post this. I hope this is better to read and much improved for you.**

**Disclaimer I do not and will NEVER (unfortunately) own digimon**

**So the ages will be as followed: Joe;17, Tai, Matt; 16, Sora;15 Mimi, Izzy;15, Yolie, Ken; 14, Tk, Kari, Davis;13 and Cody 11. (My sincere apologies if they are not correct at that age.)**

"You guys are the biggest IDIOTS alive!" yelled a young teenage female with matching auburn hair and eyes, "I said I Do NOT WANT TO DO ENEETHING!" okay maybe yelled wasn't the right word this girl was furious at her two best guy friends. Her auburn hair danced around like fire as it hung though a pony tail down to her mid back, (a/n for the story we will go with Mimi now lives in Odiba again and has convinced Sora to let her hair grow.)

"But Sor come on its your sixteenth you should do something GOOD!" the good part was highly exaggerated as it came out of her extremely large bushy haired friend,

"yeah, Sor come on in fact me an our ol' buddy Taichi will take care of it for ya." The cerulean eyed boy know as matt or Yama winked at Sora as he said the last part. Sora turned around and started walking towards the younger school not flinching either to look back or yell at the two idiotic teens. Tai and Matt both let out a big sigh as they started to walk after Sora, "Sooo if we do, do something for Sor it cant be like either of ours you know i don't think she would appreciate that big of a hangover in the morning." Tai said as they both thought heavily back to the morning after their parties.

" Yeah, i see what you mean but we gotta have some alcohol." Both guys started to run to catch up with Sora as she neared the corner that would take them to the school, "Sor come on your birthday is only twentyone days away you must have some sort of idea." Moaned Tai,

"ARGH! I don't know, now stop pestering me." She sighed as she spun round so she could be face to face with the guys although both where at least a head taller. Tai and Matt both smirked obviously with the same thought they turned Sora around and rested there elbows on a shoulder each Tai finally broke the silence as they reached the familiar deserted steps of Odiaba middle school.

"Sor, when did you get so small?" a small growl was emitted from Sora's slightly red and chewed lips, both guys knowingly smirked at each other Soras height compared to them was a issue she hated to be recognised for. "Hope you guys know am missing tennis practise for this and we have a national tournament next month." Sora spoke slightly frustrated,

" Yeah an am missing football and yama's mis..." before he could finish he got interrupted by a pissed off Yolie.

" Will YOU THREE please HURRY UP!?" she gave each one a final glare as she stomped back into the computer room. Tai, Matt an Sora all froze in their steps they knew the worst thing to do was infuriate Yolie they all started to sprint to the door their bags flaying behind as they all scrambled to get through the door that had been shut most probably on purpose by their fellow Digidestind.

" So what are we supposed to be doing in the digi world today then Izzy?" asked a curious Joe who once every often visited the digi world with the team as long as he didn't have a test to study for. "Well we thought it would be a goo..."

An alarming crash followed by a moan, "UMPH!" and "owww" stopped Izzy short of his sentence, all nine pairs of eyes turned around to see Matt sprawled out on the floor with a uncomfortable looking Sora on top off him followed by a dazed looking Taichi on top off her.

"OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Mimi " Its floor porn!" Everyone except from the three on the floor started to laugh as Yolie gripped onto a unsteady Ken for support she managed to say the magic words. " DIGI...PORT ... OPEN!"

Once in the digi world the laughter had subsided as nobody seemed to think it was funny when they got put into uncomfortable positions as well, when they managed to untangle themselves from miss heave that was arms, legs and hair they met up with their long time companions and digimon partners."Agumon, buddy!" "TAI"

"Gabumon" "Matt, how are you?

"SORA! I missed you." "OH, Bi i missed you too."

One by one the digimon and humans all greeted each other and started talking till they got called together. "All right gang so what do we want to do today?" asked Tai the resident leader.

"Chill!" came Matts rusky voice as he tried to stay closed off around the rest off the team. "DUUUUDE! Come on look at the weather its definitely ocean season." Exclaimed Davis as he sauntered over an slung his arm over Matts shoulder.

" One don't call me dude, and two don't ever touch me again!" said Matt slightly miffed that the younger inconsiderate boy had even spoke to him like that let alone touch him.

"But i didn't bring enough sun cream for a beach." Stuttered Joe as her looked through his bag to check up on the supply that he had. "Joe dont worry we had Izzy send through some supplies for emergencies like this we have sunbathing stuff for everybody, food, sun cream, towels, first aid kits and plenty of refreshing water." TK spoke trying to calm the older male down and hold in the sniggers that were attacking him as they did everyone else.

"Phew. Good i though i was gonna hyperventilate for a minute there." Joe sighed taking out a hanky to wipe his forehead. " Right then where did you digimon put our stuff?" asked Kari as she looked around the surrounding area and not noticing the pile of stuff that they had sent through. "Somewhere sooo secretive we don't member." V- mon boasted as he stuck his chest out and the digi destind collapsed anime style. " Don't worry Ken we know where it is we just dint tell V-mon." wormon sniggered at his DNA partner blushed.

"ALRIGHT! LETS GO PLAY ON THE BEACH!" yolie yelled as she started to walk off in a southerly direction to where they were. " Yolie, i hate to be the bearer of bad news but the beach is in the completely opposite direction." Hawkmon stated seeing his partner blush he sighed and followed her as she walked past and stomped hard on Davis's foot as he was just about to burst into laughter.

" OW! Hey Yolie no need to be so mean" moaned Davis as he hoped around on one foot as the rest of the group decided to follow Yolie. "Hey davis they are leavin behind us."

"V-mon its 'us behind' not 'behind us'" sighing Davis grabbed his bag and started to follow the rest to where they were all collecting their beach wear.

As the four girls went to get changed behind a very dense shrub the guys started to talk as they also changed into beach wear. "So hows the competion going for Sora then?" Asked TK who stopped as well as the other guys to stare intensely at Tai and Matt who both looked at each other slowly, "IIt's not a competition really."

"yeah were just gonna ask her to choose one soon maybe..." Tai an Matt chuckled nervously whilst starring each other down. " wow jeez, sorry i asked." Tk smirked as he continued to get changed.

" I know i am only young but i don't think it would be right to ask Sora of her feelings for you both, i mean..."

"yeah , Cody's right" stated Ken " Theoretically i would say Tai would be a more suitable match for sora." Finished Ken quietly as Matt's intense glare an Tai's cocky smile bore down on him, " But Matt i am sure you would treat her like a queen." Completed Joe as he slapped both guys on the back and started to walk towards the shaded part of the beach to place his belongings.

The sand was completely white and very very hot completed with twelve hyperactive teenagers it was the perfect scenery. There was a guys Vs girls three on three in the sea, along with ken and Cody snorkelling away near the rocks, Joe looking up some dangerous fungi around the area on Izzy's laptop and TK, Izzy and Sora walking along the beach taking photographs on one of Kari's many cameras that she has. As for the digimon well they where over excited and tired them selves out.

"So, TK hows things going for you and Kari with Davis lurking around every corner?" questioned Sora enjoying embarrassing the boy along with Izzy who himself had to chuckle at the younger boys blushing cheeks knowing that it wasn't just from the humid temperature.

"Yeah teeks hows it going?" TK's cheeks turned redder knowing that they wouldn't stop unless they got an answer or he sneakily changed the subject.

" Sooooo. Sora whos it gonna be my brother or Tai?" this time it was Sora's turn to blush knowing full well how both guys felt about her, Izzy not being able to contain it any more broke out into laughter as his friends scrutinised each other. His laughter only stopped when his mouth somehow ended up full of sand from the contact it made to the sandy beach. He glared at the two as they continued to walk along whistling out of tune.

"oh! You two think your funny do ya?" at this point Izzy stumped himself to the fact that TK would be okay to get on the ground because he was a boy and wearing dark emerald knee length water proof shorts, but Sora well he wasn't intentionally looking but she had on a fiery red bikini top matched also with a pair of thigh length shorts. That could of been a awkward out come so instead he got up and jogged till he reached them both and hit them around the back of the head making them swivel round and galre at him as he walked along innocently.

"Hey IZ..." started Sora unable to finish due to the ground begining to shake uncontrollably bringing all the digidestind that were stood on the beach to there knees or the ones in the water to struggle to keep afloat as they charged back to shore, with Tai having to grab a hold of Mimi who struggled to keep a hold of the ball and keep afloat. As well as Ken having to grab a hold of Cody as he started to sink under the water and grab onto a large rock he was close to.

As the seven digidestind in the water walked to where Joe was the shaking stopped and all off the digimon where now fully awake and checking on their partners. "Gatomon are you okay?" asked a weary looking Kari as she gave her digimon a check over,

"Yes Kari i am fine and you look fine too. but whe..." Gatomon was interrupted by another rumble followed by three very distressed screams."TK!", "SORA!", "IZZY!" came the coarse of yells from Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon aswell as Matt, Tai, Kari and Mimi.

The three digimon began to fly towards where they last saw there partners heading to and were they heard the screams from, followed by the rest of the digidestind who were lagged behind by Joe who was making sure that Cody was okay. When they reached where the three digimon were hovering around they received a rather large shock, the beautiful golden sand that once lied there was now a major hole in the ground with the teenagers hanging on pieces of rock each about ten meters down. "OH MY GOD!" " are you guys okay?" the question all came out at once all mumbled together making them incoherent to the three people dangling in the gigantic hole.

"Does it look like were okay. DOES IT?" yelled Izzy as he managed to scramble on to a nearby ledge that was still too far away from the rim of the hole, "okay everybody calm down." Came Tai courageous voice as he tried to come to a solution.

"Right Biyomon, Tentomon, Patamon digvolve and fly down to them. Then you can pull them out." The digimon did as told as they hovered above there partners, each digivolving to there champion forms of Birdramon, Kabuterimon and Angemon. One by one they started towards the top off the hole, then one by one they de-digivolved. A collective gasp was heard from around the top side group as they saw the three flying digimon helpless to save their partners.

Oh no i cant hold on any longer thank god Izzy got a hold of that ledge, but lil' TK come on Matt you gotta find away to get him out i know you love me you an Tai both but get them two out first please! CRACK!

"IZZY" everyone shouted as his shelf suddenly collapsed, i know it might not help but i pushed off with my legs from the wall keeping a steady hold to try and get him to grab my lags and he did!

Sora screamed and we knew she was in pain but there was nothing none of us could do we managed to get all the flying digimon into their flying forms but they just keep digivolving as soon as they so much as touch the top of the hole. "TK hold on buddy mums cooking dinner tonight." Matt yelled he felt so dejected their was nothing he could do but watch as his brother , friend and love of his life held on for their lifes.

" DON'T WORRY MATT I HAVENT FORGOT... AM JUS.. A LIL HUNG UP AT THE... ERM MINUTE!" HA know wonder he got the crest of hope. From where the digidestind where stood at the top of the hole they could see as the blood dribbled down Sora's arm indicating that with the new added weight of Izzy the jagged rock had pierced her acorn coloured skin.

"Palmon use you poison ivy to reach them please.." Mimi asked her distressed digimon,

"Okay Mimi. I'll try" and she did but every time she got towards the top of the hole with her vines an electric current was sent through her.

"Mimi i can't!" Palmon started to sob as she continued to attack the top of the hole till Hawkmon managed to keep a hold off her vines.

"IZZY I CANT HOLD ON ANY LONGER!" came Sora yell as it floated up towards them no one knew what to do even enthusiastic Yolie was speechless.

"IZZY NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came Mimi's hagged scream as he let go of Sora's ankle Joe and Ken had to struggle to hold her back as she tried to go for the edge after about ten seconds she sank to the floor as Kari and Yolie went to her side and took over Ken and Joes restaining job by holding her.

Their eyes flooded with tears but they knew how Mimi hurt especially Kari TK was down their and there was nothing she nor anyone could do, "TK!" Matt's ferocious yells echoed through their ears and along the beach shore. That made her flinch and Yolie and Mimi felt it as they huddle together closer to console each other Knowing now that only Sora's life left hanging.

NO no no this just cant be happening this isn't suppose to happen.

"SORA! You hold on okay we will get you." Tai knew he was just eating his words because everyone including digimon were in tears how could you stay strong after that, twelve that was their number now it was reduced down to ten...

"SOOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAA!"

Came Tai and Matt's conjoined yells, "AAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" was the last thing that was noticeable heard out of the stubborn red heads mouth.

The three screams all died down, they didn't stop they just got further and further away indicating that they were still falling and that's what hurt the most knowing that they wouldn't be able to recover the bodies, because there wouldn't be enough air down there to fly. Nether mind for their newly lost companions to breath.

At last no screams could be heard, just the loud sobs from digimon and human alike.

"!" Was the sound that digimon surrounding the area heard as they watched the disastrous events unfold, they would have gone to help but seeing Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon fail to save their partners just stopped them in there tracks.

...NINE!

**Okay so review please tell me how you like it I will admit I don't like the start but I do like the middle an end. And this story could end up a Taiora, Sorato, Sokeru, Takari and/or Koumi I might decide or I might let the viewers decided depending on the results. :D K bye! Neon765**

**(p.s I am anti sorato.) just so you know.**


	2. What to do?

Okay so I hope all who read this story will like it. Well this chapter anyway!!!!

when I have finished this lil' chappie tell me what you think!!!! please SO REVIEW!!!!

* * *

FYI: The parts in italics are the Digidestind's thoughts! :) Enjoy hopefully...

It seemed like hours, but in reality only a mere five minutes had passed.

Five minutes for Tai and Matt to realise they wouldn't get to plan Sora's Birthday.

Five minutes for Joe to be the last digidestind to sink to the ground.

Five minutes for the rookie Digimon excluding Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon to get the remaining digidestind a good ten feet away from the hole.

Five minutes for Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon to revert back to their baby forms of Nyokimon, Pabumon and Poymon.

Five minutes for the Digimon in surrounding rears to come out and grieve as well as lay flowers.

Five minutes for the news to spread to File Island.

Five minutes for Whamon, Leomon, Merramon and Ogremon to try and console with the nine digidestind.

Five minutes...

...was all it took fro the reality to set in and set in deep!

_Joe_

_To be honest it is a real shame that such a beautiful day had to get ruined. Actually scratch that I am devastated they were my family we are... were that close. I just can't- I know we have all grown older but we always tried to find away to be together, OH MY GOD! It was Sora's birthday soon. Shit! I can't believe I wont be able to buy her the pair of earrings I wanted to get her, they reminded me so much of her so caring and honest she was like my little sister but older if that makes sense. But anyway one hundred meters to right I can see the think, dense scenery that we walked out of then to the right the sea, with the sun starting to hang low. It's a beautiful scenery and I know that all three of them would have adored it although Izzy not so much. I have seen him with sunset pictures on his computer though. Ah well... God I will miss them. _

Tai being the courageous leader was the first to wipe his chocolate newly puffy eyes and stand. His large chocolate locks hung over his eyes as he hung his head whilst he waited for the rest to stand.

Every Digimon apart from the Digidestind's knelt on one knee before the Digidestind watching intensely from around the Hole as all the male digidestind rose. Firstly Taichi whose flamed orange shorts blew slightly as a faint breeze gave everyone the much needed coolness they had longed for on the insanely hot plus newly depressing day. Secondly the the golden haired sibling rose too head also hung downwards after Matt, Joe stood, his hair bounced around in the short ponytail he had put it in and shocked everyone with but they soon became accustomed to it. The realisation hit him like a tonne of bricks he had failed his crest so he felt he had to hang his head lower and he did. Davis and Ken stood simultaneously realising what the older men (minus TK) were doing, but instead of hanging their heads they faced forward a fierce expression etched on both their faces as they gazed over the continuously appearing Digimon. Lastly Cody stood he knew he need to stay strong for every ones sake, so instead of hanging his head or facing forward he marched steadily passed the three sobbing girls her turned their heads to look at him as they heard him pass whilst managing to hold their wailing in, Past Ken, Davis and Joe till he was finally walking passed Tai and Matt.

_Cody_

_Wait!_

_What the hell am I doing I'm the youngest I can't do this besides I didn't know Sora and Izzy at all that well, Well done Cody you've done it now, but you can't go back just imagine how many people are watching you right now. Grampa what should I do. NO! I have the digimental of reliability and Knowledge I should be able to do this. This is what's right right now they are all relying on me I can't let them down. Especially not TK or Izzy or Sora._

It was then that he hesitated turning his head round to see his mentors, companions and friends giving him an encouraging smile. He a boy of 11, clad only in sandy coloured trunks was being given a proud smile from non other than Tai, so he turned back to face Leomon and continued to walk forward his legs moving mechanically as he felt all of the eyes pierce him like daggers. His breathing became more forced rather than controlled as he stood two meters away from Leomon, who was still on one knee but managed to tower over him with his golden mane blowing in the breeze he could of been described as angelic- until you saw him fight of course. Cody stood there his faced plastered with a determined expression, and he bowed "Thank you!" he started standing erect again.

"I know some of you knew TK, Izzy and Sora better than me, and some of you probably never met them. But if you had you would have known how much hope TK really did have, how he tried to find the best in every one and how much determination he put into everything he did."

A single tear fell from everyone's eye, including Leomons who's distracted Cody momentarily as the tear dropped into the sand and sparkled like diamonds as it splashed apart giving Cody even more determination, courage and hope.

"Or how incredibly smart Izzy was never giving a puzzle a second glance as he solved it, or how he felt accustomed to help find the answer to everyone's question on his trusty laptop if he didn't already have that information stored up in his head, his knowledge was a great asset to the team and he was always able to dumb it down for Tai and Davis"

At this point all the tears flowed freely even as a uncontradictive chuckle came from the digidestind along with a enthusiastic 'HEY!' from a chirpier Davis.

"And Sora, well I admit I barely knew her but she was always so kind to me, in fact when she's here I don't miss my mum as much."

This startled Tai and Matt as they had heard this segment of speech before, plus at this point Kari, Yolie and Mimi rose from the floor and stood in line with the guys taking a hold of their hands as they silently wept. ( Joe, Mimi, Matt, Kari, Tai, Davis, Yolie and Ken. I know Tai and Davis aren't holding hands so don't worry.)

Cody carried on his speech as his determination, courage, hope, knowledge and love for his lost companions grew.

"Sora she just knew how to love and loved anything she saw a good side to, her eyes radiated the love she held for each one of us, but she just... she loved life" Cody finally let the tears he held in as Yolie and Kari departed from the guys to stride towards Cody and help escort him back towards the rest of the group.

_Kari_

_Oh god Cody is so brave and I am so proud of him. I can't believe he did that, but I am glad he did I will miss Sora, TK and Izzy loads but I have this feeling that they aren't dead. Like when the dark ocean wanted me just- only it isn't as negative a feeling I can actually feel that they may be still alive, and I am gonna keep a hold of that feeling for WHEN we find them again. I love them especially TK, Sora's just like my big sister which is why her and Tai should be together and I know Izzy doesn't show it, he likes being able to be there for us younger ones like an over protective brother... only he isn't as bad as my REAL brother._

Once Cody was nestled in the group realising no-one had moved Tai took Cody's place in front of Leomon.

"My friends thank you for coming but Sora, Izzy and TK."

He said their names in great pain as he looked past Leomon towards the life taking hole. Matt stepped forward placing his rough hand on Tai's shoulder.

"I think what Tai is trying to say is that none of them would want you to stay upset any longer, but relish in what life they had, and what life you have left. Love every minute of it, be knowledgeable in everything you do and hope for a better future."

As Tai and Matt both started to walk back towards the rest of the Digidestind Leomon spoke.

"The digidestind of Love, Knowledge and Hope will be sorely missed by the Digiworld but they shall always be surrounding us in Spirit, Mind and Light."

With that Leomon bowed towards the Digidestind who in turn smiled back, he then turned towards the golden, pink and crimson sunset and strided powerfully towards the sea's edge and let out an almighty ferocious as well as painful roar, which told the news to Digimon around the Digiworld who didn't know of the devastating news.

_Leomon, Whamon, Merramon and Ogremon_

_Poor kids. They helped us so much and they definitely didn't deserve to go this way especially not in this world._

One of these Digimon was Gennia who hung his head in shame,because he knew this would happen someone would be lost but he didn't warn the digidestind.

"Andromon my old friend! I feel a great shame for what I have let happen, the children of courage and miracles may annoy me a great deal but this is something wouldn't even wish upon them. I have let them down and now it them that has to pay the price."

With this he turned from Andromon and disappeared into the steps that lead into his underwater house. Andromon just shakes his head and watches as the sun sinks further down towards the ocean.

The digidestind sat in a circle as more Digimon came to pay respect and lay flowers, food and other special objects belonging to the digimon next to the hole. The digimon watched from a distance as their partners sat in bereavement trying to figure out what they were going to tell there parents. The baby digimon had not moved or let out a sound as they lay nestled in Tai's, Matt's and Mimi's hand.

_Agumon _

_I have never seen Tai this upset!! I don't like it plus I want my Biyomon back. I can't play with a baby how me and her used to play, why can't the three of them just jump out of the hole with those big smiles on their faces and make them lot jump like what Tai does to Kari at how comes we could digivolve but de-digivolved when we got near the rim of that hole. Hmmmm, also how comes Palmon's poison ivy couldn't get past the top either?? Come on Tai snap OUT OF IT your THEIR leader fro christ sake._

"Cody?" Mimi spoke softly,

"Yes Mimi?" Cody asked sceptically as everyone turned their red puffy eyes towards her.

"I am really proud of you Cody you did something none of us were brave enough to do at that moment in time... So thank you!"

Mimi shed another tear as she finished and hugged Pabumon closer to her chest as it started to whimper.

"So how do we go about telling Miss T, my mum and Izzy's parents. Without hurting them because we didn't tell them we were still going to the Digiworld?" questioned Matt wanting to break the uncomfortable silence that had overcome them.

"I think we should just tell them the truth we owe them that much."

Joe shared making his opinion be heard even though no one was talking Ol' realiable needed to make the best opinion known. Everyone waited in silence watching Tai as he starred down at Nyokimon who starred bluntly back emitting a small squeak. Finally he spoke...

"But if we do tell them the truth what would we tell the rest of the world? (a/n The whole entire world receiving digimon! LIKE HELL!!!) But if we don't tell them the truth they'll keep their hopes up and then I don't think I could destroy them any more."

Tai sighed his brain working overtime.

"Well the sun's setting so why don't we go back home, away from here anyway- and then we'll decide on something." requested Yolie the close proximity to the hole very upsetting none the least disturbing. Kari who had been quite throughout the entire ordeal spoke,

"I agree with Yolie, I don't like be- What are we supposed to do with these three though?" she asked needing to change the emotional subject whilst indicating to the baby digimon by patting Poyomon on the head as it rested in Matt's hands.

"Don't worry Kari we can take care of them" voiced Gatomon, making her and the rest of the digimon known.

_Taichi_

_AAARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!_

_Why the hell did I let them wander away?? God I am soo stupid, Guys am really sorry. Matt buddy you lost your brother and the love of yo- our life! Please god don't hate me buti have no idea what to do, I mean how can I decide upon something like this when three of the closest people to me just DIED! Right... I am still their leader so LETS DO THIS!!_

"Right Agumon buddy! I don;t know when we'll be coming back again, so... I love ya buddy here take Nyokimon and look after the rest of them please?"

Tai knelt down in front of Agumon and handed him Nyokimon his self doubt shown clearly in his raw features.

"I know what were gonna do about there parents now! Everyone say your good byes and grab your stuff then make your way over to the TV."

Tai showed no emotion as he stood straight walking towards where they had left there stuff previously, Agumon following carefully holding the baby digimon. Tai's hair drooped over his ace as he hung his head feeling every ones sad gazes on him.

The rest of the digidestind stood up to say their farewells to their digimon, again tears being shed as Matt and Mimi handed Pabumon and Poyomon to Gabumon and Palmon who held them carefully, subtily bringing them to their chest as they emitted a tiny squeak saying their own goodbye. Then in pairs they walked to collect their belongings and meet Tai by the TV.

The first to arrive into the clearing where Tai and Agumon waited were Matt and Gabumon followed by a silently weeping Mimi plus Palmon, Joe and Gomamon, Kari and Gatomon, Yolie and Hawkmon as well as Cody and Armadilomon then lastly Davis, V-mon, Ken and Wormon sauntered through the shrubbery a gloomy look on every ones faces.

"V-mon buddy you had best behave coz I can still aske Wormon to pound you – or even better Gatomon."

A evil glint shone in Davis's eye as he said that last part despite the situation. A light chuckle was flowen out of his mouth as every one watched V-mon gulp whilst Gatomon shined her claws.

"Alright Tai I think everyone Is ready?" Ken indicated to Tai whilst mischievously asking every one the question, he placed his hand on Tai's shoulder when nobody spoke up.

Tai just looked at him dejectedly then his gaze fell on to the line of digimon who were standing corresponding to their partners. Just as Ken was about to pen the digi port Wormon spoke up,

"Tai what are you going to tell their parents?" everyone else realised that he hadn't said and turned to him again, their eyes red, puffy were now full of curiosity as well.

"Yeah Tai what?" asked Matt no emotion evident any where in his voice.

"I don't think yo want to know it would only make it worse for you digimon at the minute." he spoke looking straight at Nyokimon, then with a discreet nod he let Ken know to open the digi port.

_Digimon &Digidestind_

_Goodbye!_

"Digi- port OPEN!" was the last thing the Digimon heard and saw of their partners before a intense bright light blinded them. In fact it was the same thing digimon in the surrounding area saw and heard of the digidetind.

Forever...?

We'll I hope you all liked this, **wipes forehead** god I don't know when the next chapter is gonna go up this stuff takes it outta ya!!

So any way I need some help. What should Tai's decision be???

_He tells the parents the truth, but tells the world that they were kidnapped or murdered._

_They lie to there parents and tell them that they never appeared at the school when they were supposed to meet._

_They don't tell them and play dumb, and EXTREMELY upset!!_

_You can volunteer an opinion._

_So review please :D much appreciative!_

_K bye!_

_Neon765 (Much love to previous reviewers 3)_


	3. Parents?

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I love you all muchly it made my day reading them and seeing how much some of you appreciate the hard work we put into our stories. Neon765 ^_^

Okay so I know the ending seems kind of rushed but I am really tired it has taken me days to do this chapter, making up them phone calls was by far the hardest thing I have had to do in a while!!!!

Geeze to all my reviewer THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!! you don't know howmuch it makes me smile seeing that I have reviews when I get home from school.

Windedlove: Who did you expect to die??

RabbitArchangel: Here was the next chapter hop you liked it sorry for the long update. Thanks for you review.

Starnet: Thanks muchly for your opinion it is take into context greatly.

LiiLu: Don't worry about the typing thing you bein spanish an all... But thanks for you review and I HATE michi too so no worries about that happening although I am still indesisive about some coupleings glad to here that you would still keep reading no matter which ones I make it.

KoumiLoccness: We had a dispute?? Man we should be married lol! Nah don't worry bout it you were just stating a matter of opinion. Peace out!

Daydream53: Are you alive??? I know it took me a ehile to update I hope your still there so that I can have a loyal reviewer in my grasps. ( Yes you are mine now!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA) lol. Oh btw don't wear your seat any you need it to sit on.

Mist of Zarrix: As you know I said I would take you opinion in to view and I think I have u.u I hope I have any way.

Lucia:Nope sorry this will not become a Sorato. ( excuse me while I... blah I aint that bad I just prefer other coupleings.) Your english is fine. :)

Sorry this is late and I know I should probably have like three chapters up considering I am on half term, Bah! Sorry guys.

Any way I have a question do I have to do the Disclaimer EVERY chapter????

The names in **bold** are that person's phone conversation.

Disclaimer: I- do- not- own- Digimon- NONE- of- it!!!!!! Okay!?

Oh yeah I have actually managed to do a longish chapter for once.

I have yet to decide on some of the relationships but I think there will definitely be Koumi.

* * *

A resounding thump echoed throughout the empty school, as the nine digidestind landed on the checked floor tiles. The unusual thing was that nobody moan, whined or complained as they all managed to dis tangle themselves successfully and stand in a circle none of them knowing whether to make the first move or talk.

_Davis_

_Come on Tai, go out on a limb here say something your the one with the idea of what to do. I still cant get over it me an TO were starting to get along better. Why god why did you take them away from us WHY!_

The room rested in a awkward silence as the computer monitors beeped as well as Yolie constantly shifting her feet from left to right, Tai opened his mouth to speak but lost his nerve and closed it again. Kari hated the feeling of discomfort so walked towards the window to look out as cars drove past the school the low setting sun glistening off the roof of the cars, shortly Mimi came and stood behind her both women's eyes glistening with the sunshine of Dusk.

Because Tai was taking his time to gain his composure the rest of the digidestind decided to put on some official clothes instead of standing around in their bathing suites.

Meaning that Matt and Davis put on light blue and dark blue Hawaiian shirts leaving them open, whilst Ken put on a black vest first then he put on a grey Hawaiian shirt that was covered with black dashes whilst Joe put on a white polo shirt and Cody put on a plain coloured sandy t-shirt all the boys already had either long shorts or just shorts on so they left them alone, Mimi covered her bikini bottoms with a pink stripy skirt that fell to just above her knees as well as a white halter neck with three 3-D flowers in different sizes,Kari placed on three quarter length bell bottoms in a very light pink matching with a ripped up white vest that stopped about the mid thigh.(She has a tankini top on.) Whilst Yolie out on a ankle length lilac skirt composed with a simple cotton cardigan to cover up her purple swim suit a bit more.

Although Tai still stood in the same place he had after he had stood up from the mass of people.

"Tai"

"Tai!"

"TAICHI!"

"

TAICHI KAMIYA!"

BAM

Tai came out of his day dream to come face to face with a pleased Looking Matt and a concerned looking Kari.

"Matt I really don't think you needed to hit him that hard." Sighed Joe as he tried examining Tai's newly red face.

"Well look on the bright side Joe at least he seems to be aware of what is going on." Davis clearly stated finding something amusing about the still slightly dazed expression plastered across Tai's face.

The rest of the digidestind watch on in anticipation as Matt leant forward to give Tai a hand up, Tai grabbed his hand and hoisted himself up feeling prepared to talk now.

"Thanks dude I needed that. But did you really have to hit me that hard? Geeze I think a bus would have competition with that blow."

Matts smile went from amused to smug following Tai's words, he let out an agreeing "hmph!" and got hit on the back of the head by Mimi. He spun round to see her trying to converse with Yolie over some boots she saw in the Shopping centre, seeing Mimi act innocent mad Matt chuckle although he still managed to give her a deathly gaze.

"So..."

At this everyone turned to the person who had made the sound, that being Tai they all listened intensely to what he had to say because they knew whatever it was it was damn right important.

_Ken_

_Thinking about this theoretically as Izzy would do the most logical thing to do would be to tell their parents the truth, being as if we lied we would have to live with the guilt knowing that we have kept their hopes up and that Izzy, Cody and Sora would never come back. So come on Tai do the right thing._

"I hope I make the right decision by doing this... but I just want to know one thing, will you all respect my decision? I don't mind if you don't we could have a discussion of some sort- bu"

"Tai you know we would respect any decision you make even if it isn't the right one, am sure you will have your reasons."

Kari told Tai staring him in the eyes as she always did when she wanted Tai to understand something, although she had never really looked this far into his soul before and began to feel the hurt and pain of losing their three friends all over again. A diamond tear slowly slide down her porcelain face as Tai took her words into consideration and began to speak again.

"I think the most reasonable thing to do would be to tell their parents the truth then go from there. I know it would be hard to tell them so if you don't want to I can do it by myself I don't want an of you to suffer any more than what you already have... so I completely understand if you wish to be elsewhere when we or me tells their parents."

Tai's sunken expression startled everyone as he looked each and everyone of them in the eye seeing what he already knew each and everyone would stand by his side and support him for what he was soon to do, their startled gazes turn into ones of sympathy as well as understanding.

"So Tai how are WE gonna do this thing then?" asked Davis as he walked up to Tai and slung a arm over his shoulder's and walked him closer to the other digidestind who all huddle closer together forming a circle.

That consisted of going clock wise Tai, Matt, Mimi, Joe, Cody, Kari, Yolie, Ken and lastly Davis who removed his arm from around Tai's neck and let him speak explaining the plan to the rest of them.

"Right- so I think the thing to do would be tell their parents the truth, but I think we should tell all of our parents so that they have some support..."

"But how are we supposed to tell them then expect another person to be their and comfort them first unless we tell some else first, but then they could get to that parent before we do and then we'll have to explain every thing again and then that parent would be even more upset about having to hear the same thing twice then say Izzy's mum would be upset that we didn't tell her first when it's her son, then that parent would feel even worse that she fou..."

"Alright Joe I think we get it! Stop over reac..."

Joes face turned a light shade of scarlet as he started to hyper ventilate, Mimi and Cody immediately went to his aid by sitting him down on one of the computer room's burgundy swivel chairs and finding a used paper bag out of the picnic box they had yet to use. Joe managed to control his breathing as his friends looked on with worried faces, finding some comfort when his face colour returned plus the use of the bag became inadmissible, he looked up towards every one giving a weak grin as he began to stand up again, he started to wobble and fall backwards till Tai then Matt came to his aide by putting his arms over their shoulders.

"Joe are you okay now?" questioned Mimi

"Yeah. So sorry Tai please tell us your plan am sorry"

"Don't worry bout it Joe you were jus- expressing your opinion."

"Woooooow big word for you Taichi!"

"Shove it Ishida!" Tai exclaimed shoving Matt on the shoulder whilst Joe moved to situate himself in between Mimi and Cody.

"Soooooooooo Tai?"

"Right sorry Mimi erm... So I think we should tell all of our parents BUT I think we should tell them all at the same time so we would have to gather them all together TONIGHT!" Tai concluded looking for the reactions of his drained friends.

_Mimi_

_My god Tai that is actually quite brilliant!!! But how are we suppose to gather them all up together?? Hmmmm well... Oh god Soraaa whos gonna stay with me when I'm shopping now, or when I have boy trouble and who am I gonna give advice to now when they need it. Oh god Mimi don't cry come on be brave you can do it girl!!_

The first to react was Matt as he slinked back into his calm attire as he addressed Tai,

"I think that it's a great Idea and everything Tai but- how are we supposed to gather everyones parents all in one place all at one time tonight?"

After that everyone gazed at Tai a waiting his reaction to Matt's question, but his delayed reaction showed that he didn't have an answer.

Finally Joe spoke up "Why don't we phone all of them up and tell them we need to meet and talk desperately. But it shouldn't be that parents child that phones so that they would see how desperately we need to to talk to them, and maybe they might.. you know... come running."

Joe looked down in shame that he had thought of some idea so- so un-reliable again feeling as though he had failed his crest.

"Joe, THAT is a BRILLIANT IDEA!" squealed Mimi throwing her arms up in the air whilst she ran towards her pink handbag situated among the pile of belongings. Everyone just shared a 'What the hell!!' look as they continued to watch Mimi scurry around inside her extremely large bag finally she came up for air with a few items in hand.

"Aah ha!" Mimi proudly held up a pink address book as well as pink crystallised sidekick 3 phone, this seemed to settle the confusion brewing between the digidestind as they realised Mimi's plan.

"I have everyone's house phone AND work phone number in this book. So basically we will definitely get a chance to talk to them home or work!" Mimi beamed proudly her face plus her smile lighting up the dimly lit room.

"Meems you have way to much time." Kari laughed taking the address book of Mimi, scouring through the names with every page basically full.

"Tai who is going to tell who's parents?" Ken questioned looking at Tai as he did so,

"Erm... well Matt you phone your parents, Joe you phone Izzy's and Ken's sorry to give you two buddy." He walked over and slapped Joe on the back who looked at him glumly. "Mimi can you phone Yolie's?" Mimi nodded her head as he continued to tell everyone who they were going to phone as he looked them in the eye.

"Kari I want you to phone Cody's, Davis you have Joe's- DON'T muck this up!, Ken I would like you to phone my mum and dad, Yolie you have the pleasure of possibly talking on the phone to June then Cody I would like you to talk Mimi's parents, and me am gonna phone Sor's mum."

This order was followed by a deep growl from Yolie.

"Don't worry Lie you might catch my mum or dad, if your lucky." Davis addressed Yolie throwing a arm across her shoulders, Yolie growled again and shoved his arm of her shoulder.

**Matt**

"Hello"

"Mum?"

"Yes! TK is that you?"

"No mum it's me Matt, Mum there's been an accident.."

"Oh my god! Matt are you Okay? Where's TK? Are you at the hospital? Matt what's happened?"

"Mum this is too bad a situation... and I need you to meet me at erm-" he covers the end of the phone and whispers to Tai,

"Tai where are we telling them to meet?"

"Erm... say my house" Mat uncovers the end of the phone and continues to talk to his mum,

"You need to get to Mrs Kamiya's house as soon as you can!"

"But Matt I'm at work hon.."

"NO! Mum you need to get there right now!! Were phoning everyone's parents... It's to do with TK" Matt's voice softened and cracked a little as he said the last part.

"Matt! I'll get there as soon as I can. Are you okay?" Her voice softened as she spoke to her son like she would a baby feeling the distress in his voice.

"Yes mum but I gotta go and phone dad- I..I love you."

"Matt honey, I love you too, and i'll let you get off so you can phone your father then." And with that they hung up.

"Yes!" Matt's father's voice sounded upset and angry, no doubt something was going wrong at work.

"Hey dad it's me Matt."

"Matt! What's up" His father sounded surprised but concerned at his sons sobbing voice broke his angry exterior

"Dad, there has been an accident and you need to get to Mrs Kamiya's house right away!"

"Matt you know I can't I am working."

"But dad it's about TK."

"What about TK?" His voice grew in concern

"Dad I can't tell you now we have to tell you all at the same time, so just get to Mrs Kamiya's house as soon as you can. Okay?"

"Matt I'll try my best!"

"Dad wait... I love you"

"Son I love you too" And with that they both hung up.

**Joe**

"Hello Izumi residence."

"Hi Mrs Izumi it's Joe speaking.."

"Oh Joe I am afraid Izzy isn't in- wait isn't he supposed to be with you and your friends?" Mrs Izumi's voice rose to a higher pitch as she dug deeper into the question.

"Ermmmm yes he is Mrs Izumi there has been an accident.."

"WHAT! What's happened? Is Izzy okay?" Her voice began to get hysterical

"Mrs Izumi, I think it best for you to go to Mrs Kamiya's house" Joe tried to remain calm

"What why? Where is my Izyy?"

"Mrs Kamiya I think it best for you to go to Mrs Kamiya's house so we can explain everything to you there, we are trying to get you all to Mrs Kamiya's house this is a really big situation and I don't want to explain it all to you over the phone. I am sorry I wish I could but it's best if you get the entire perspective."

"Joe... Okay we'll go to Mrs Kamiya's, I trust you. Izzy speaks very highly of you, I'll see you there."

"Bye Mrs Izumi."

"Goodbye Joe!"

After his phone call with Mrs Izumi he had to take a breather to regain his composure and strength to make the next phone call although this one wouldn't be as hard as the first because he didn't have to force himself to not tell Mrs Izumi that her son was dead.

"Ichijoji residence."

"Hi Sir this is Joe Kido,"

"Ah yes Mr Kido's son, wait Ken's also spoke of you as one of his friends. How can I help you? Ken said he was out with his friends I would assume that means you too?"

"Erm yes Mr Ichijoji. I am sorry to bother you but this is rather urgent see there has been a terrible accident, so I really don't want to explain this over the phone, we are telling everyone's parents to meet at Mrs Kamiya's residence. Do you know where that is?"

"Joe I...I doon't understand, whats happened?"

"Mr Ichijoji I would rather this be explain to all of you, but I will say that Ken is fine. Although we would really appreciate if you could go to Mrs Kamiya's house."

"As long as Ken is fine I believe you and yes we do know the way to Mrs Kamiya's house. So I guess we'll see you there."

"Okay Mr Ichijoji, Goodbye!" and with that they both hung up, and Joe found out a medical book to keep up on his studies as he waited for the rest to finish up on their phone calls.

**Mimi**

"Hello 'Quick buy' Kasumi speaking how may I help you?" Yolie's sister rang down the phone, (a/n I do not know the name of Yolie's siblings (if you know tell me) nor do I know the name of their shop.)

"Hi Kasumi erm... is your Mother there? It's Mimi." Mimi replied starting to tear up to make the story more buyable.

"Erm.. Mimi yeah Yolie talks about you all of the time. Are you okay? Has something happened?"

"Yes, I'm fine but I really need to speak to your mum." A real tear slid down her face as her memories hit again, although it did help with her story.

"Oh! Okay." The end of the line suddenly went quite till an extremely loud shout was heard on the other end of a 'MUM! PHONE', a loud bang was heard as the phone must have been dropped then picked up again and Mrs Inoue spoke.

"Hello! Mimi?"

"Yes Mrs Inoue 'shouserightaway!"

"Sorry Mimi what? Are you crying? What's happened are you okay?"

"Yes Mrs Inoue, but something bad has happened and we need you to come down to Mrs Kamiya's house right away." Her voice sounded a lot more confident,

"Oh my is Yolie okay?" Her voice sounded very worried as she questioned Mimi,

"Yes Mrs Inoue Yolie is fine, but we still really need you and your husband to come to Mrs Kamiya's household there has been a very serious situation."

"OH I am glad Yolie's okay, but I need to stay and run the shop."

"I understand Mrs Inoue but can you not get your sons and daughters to look after it for at maximum an hour? Please this is really important?"

"Oh well I suppose I could if it is THAT important." She began to reason with Yolie,

"Mrs Inoue,it really is serious and I appreciate your help and understanding."

"Don't worry about it Mimi, I hope it isn't any thing to serious." Worry becoming evident in his voice again.

"Thank you and Goodbye Mrs Inoue."

"Your welcome Mimi, see you soon."

(a/n Oky this is getting really hard to make up now, god why did I think about putting ALL of the phone calls in. Ah well it all goes towards the story.)

**Kari**

"Hida residence. Hiroki speaking." Came Cody's grandfathers calm voice through the speaker,

"Hey Mr Hida it's Cody's friend Kari, I was wondering if you could be somewhere as QUICK as you can?"

"Well... I think I coul..."

"No wait you need to fetch Your daughter as well please it is really important."

"Wait! Miss Kari why? Whats happened?"

"Mr Hiroki there has been a devastating accident ans I would really appreciate it if you could go down to my house please?"

"My daughter is at wo... No wait she had just walked in. Hang on please." Muffled talking could be heard then Mr Hiroki returns to the phone.

"Miss Kamiyawe will try our best to make it to your house as soon as we can, is my grandson okay?"

"Mr Hiroki I told you there has been an accident and I would appreciate it if we could tell you in person."

"Of course Miss Kamiya, but remember prune juice solves everything."

Kari let out a short chuckle, "Al right Mr Hiroki ill see you there."

and with that they both hung up.

**Davis**

"Kido residence, you are speaking with Jim how may I help you?"

"Jim" Sniffle... "Ther...there has b...been a terr... terrible accident!" Davis played out trying to make the whole thing seem worse than what it really was, about Joe any way.

"Excuse me! Who is this?"

"Dav... davis."

"Oh yeah. Joe spoke of you, your the really dumb one right?" Jim chuckles

"HEY! I am not dumb. But seriously there as been a rate bad accident and we need you to go to Mrs Kamiya's house so that we can explain to all of you."

"Hang on, this isn't just a plan to get us to eat Mrs Kamiya's food?" A visible shudder could be heard through the phone,

"What? NO! There has been a terrible accident and we need you to go to Mrs Kamiya's house so we can explain the whole ordeal to you."

"Wait, so your telling me something has happened to my brother?"

"No! Wait I mean yes!!Will you go to Mrs Kamiya's house?"

"So my brother is hurt and you want me to go to someone else's house?" Jim sighed this was gonna take a while... maybe.

"Yes! That's exactly it! We need to explain every thing in a greater meesuromento...measurement, yeah that's it. Because you see it wasn't just Joe that was hurt there were others."

"Oh! Right well then I think I could get my father there he's going to be home soon."

"Right so i'll see you there then."

"You will bye."

**Ken**

"Kamiya residence." Mrs Kamiya's quirky voice rang through the receiving end of the phone

"Good evening Mrs Kamiya, this is Ken speaking I was won..."

"Oh hi Ken, I thought Tai and Kari was out with you anyway, if not then I am sorry but I don't know where they are."

"Mrs Kamiya I know where they are, but there has been an accident.."

"WHAT! WHAT KIND OF ACCIDENT? ARE MY BABIES OKAY? WHAT'S HAPPENED?" Mrs Kamiya's voice shrieked through the phone forcing Ken to hold the phone an arm's distance away from his ear. Giving Tai a spiteful look, only to get a innocent grin in turn he put the phone back to his ear.

"Mrs Kamiya please calm down, nothing has happened to you two children but there has been a very serious accident. So we have asked the rest of our parents to come to your house, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh! Right yes that's fine that they are coming here but are my children okay?" Her voice calmed down a bit,

"Yes Tai and Kari are okay, but some others aren't and we wanted to have all of the parent's at one place so that they all here the news at the same time plus they will have the rest of you to comfort them."

"Oh my. Who is it? What's happened?"

"I' am sorry Ma'am but I would rather you all be told at the same time so there are no surprises."

"Okay sorry to try and pry, I guess I'll see you when you get here."

"You will Good bye!" An with that Mrs Kamiya was met with the dial tone.

**Yolie **(My god I think I might be regretting this one. =S)

"June speaking"

"OH GOD!!!....JUN...I..I...I" Her normally perky voice was now very very high pitched along with a false crying effect.

"Yolie is that you? What's happened are you okay?"

"JUUUUUNE...DAVIS!! I CAN'T ...AM SORRY"

"Okay! Yolie calm down what's happened?"June's voice was calming and soothing making Yolie wanting to calm down so that she could explain the situation better.

"There was an accident and people go hurt and... am sorry... will you get your mum and dad to go to Mrs Kamiya's house so that we can explain it please?"

"Erm... Yolie, what's happened?"

"I can't tell you, I.. think some one else should, so were getting all the parents to go to Mrs Kamiya's house so that we can explain what happened better." Her voice gaining a neutral tone as she told her,

"But what if my parent's can't get out of work?"

"JUNE IT IS ALMOST SIX O CLOCK THEY SHOULD BE HOME BY NOW."

"Alright i'll get them to go soooooooooooooooo what happened?"

"I... sniff... I can't tell you. Am sorry."

"Hmmmm Cya there then, I guess."

"Yeah. There."

The dial tone can be heard on both ends.

**Cody**

Ring ring... ring ring... ring ring... ring ring... ring ring.

"You have reached the Tachiwaka residence sorry we are not in at the minute, please leave a thoughtful message and we'll most definitely get back to you. Have a good day now."

BEEP!

"Hello Mr and Mrs Tachiwaka this is one of Mimi's friends Cody. I am sorry to leave you this horrible message but there has been a really horrible accident and if you get this message on time please could you travel to Mrs Kamiya's house hold where we could tell you the full story. Because I am leaving you this message now at about six o clock if you receive this as soon as you get in by about ten past could you please make your way immediately to Mrs Kamiya's house? Sorry if you can't but need I remind you that we have suffered a grave loss! I am sorry to be so insensitive, please forgive me."

With that he hung up and sighed with relief.

**Tai**

"Takenouchi Florals' please be quick am closing up."

"Hey Mrs T!"

"OH! Tai what's up where's Sora? She never came home from school I mean I know she was going out with you guys but she usually calls by now, Taichi what's happened?"

"Mrs Takenouchi, there has been an accident and..."

"NO no Taichi you and Yamato promised me you would take good care of her with all these boys you tell me about lusting after her!"

"Mrs Takenouchi this has nothing to do with boy's, Mrs T we are gathering all of our parent to my house so that we can tell you all at the same time what's happened please Mrs T you have to understand and listen to me please."

"Taichi I trust you now please put my daughter on the phone."

"I can't Mrs T she's busy talking to Izzy's mum on the phone right now, you see were trying to get the seriousness of this situation across by getting another member of the team to talk to each parent."

"OH! Right you not lying to me are you Taichi?"

"Mrs Takenouchi please just go to my house right now!"

"Taichi I will I'll see you there."

"Wait! Mrs T... I am lying Goodbye!"

All Mrs Takenouchi hears is the dial tone, the blood drains from her face and the phone drops to the floor.

After the shock registers she shows no emotion in her usually peachy face she picks the phone up, places it back on the hook, grabs her denim jacket and walks out the door turning the closed sign out and locking it. Making her way towards her destination

The Kamiya house hold.

When Tai disconnected from the call he looked up and saw cerulean, hazel, charcoal and violet coloured eyes looking at him, starring at him intensely questioning him making him wonder his own choices.

"Tai I think it would be the right time to start heading over to your house." proposed Yolie, as she handed Mimi her phone book back ,

"Yeah Tai, but please put your top on or something am gonna be eating soon... Depending on who's done the dinner." Kari stated she finished making a loud gulping noise as she looked at her brother in complete horror.

"What you don't like my body?" Tai asked raising an eyebrow, "What kind of a sister are you?"

"One that doesn't like retching over the site of her brother's naked chest!" Kari retorted playfully looking between Tai's shocked face and the rest of the digidestind very amused ones.

"Taai my friend this is where you give in and put on a shirt." Matt said calmly throwing his bushy haired friend his dark blue with black trimmings y- neck shirt. Tai pulled the shirt over his head and chuckled walking towards the pile of backage, as he rifled through to find his stuff he came upon Sora's shoulder bag the one that he had signed with his name he remembered that day because he mad her angry by writing his name on it. But she cooled of in the end, soon enough she got everyone to write their names on it plus she ironed on patches or sewn some on making the bag look well 'awesome' it was just a beige shoulder bag that came down to her lower thigh decorated with scribbles of names and slogand patches.. He picked the bag up also his face losing his bemused expression and turning to a sombre one as his fellow digidestind realised what had turned Tai's mood so quickly they busied themselves with finding their own belongings as Mimi picked up Izzy's orange back pack that contained his laptop, she slung it over her shoulder and stumbled from the new dead wait she had just added to her back. Matt also carried an extra bag his brothers. At first Kari was taking it to carry but because TK had the initiative to bring spare bottles of water the weight proved to much for her, so Matt offered to take the bag from her which she gladly accepted and slung it over his own shoulder.

"Right is everyone ready?"

"Yep!"

"Affermative"

"Yes"

"Ready Tai"

"Of course Taichi"

"Yes Sir" Davis saluted,

"Davis you dope. Ready"

"On your lead Tai"

At this Tai had to chuckle any passer by would have thought they were getting ready for war, but of course they weren't they were getting ready to give the parents the most devastating news to date. Tai turned around to face the door then walked forwards.

"Then let's go."

And with that he swung the computer lab door open and walked out followed by the rest of the remaining digidestind.

Kamiya household.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Where are my children?"

"Why are we here?"

"Oh my … puff puff... we came as fast as we could. Where's my Mimi?"

"Everybody!"

"Where are the children?"

"QUITE!" Screamed the voice of Mrs Kamiya every voice in the room died down as each individual parent looked at her, "Now I am sure my son has called you all here for a reason."

"Yeah! To tell me that my son is dead!" Yelled the voice of Mr Izumi which again started the unanimous up roar.

BANG!

The crowd of adult's looked to where they heard the sound coming from to see Tai at the front of the group of kids looking dishevel, gloomy and heart broken.

"I would like to thank you all for coming on such short notice..."

"Well Cody left a distasteful message on our answering machine saying something had happened to our Mimi we came as soon as we could! Mimi are you okay?" came the worried excuse of Mrs Tachiwaka who in turn looked at her daughter who seemed so crestfallen, depressed, un neatly dressed soo un Mimi like.

"Yes Mama." with that she burst into tears, running into her parent's embrace and being swallowed up by them as they watched the rest of the young adult's apart from Tai run to their parents with their tear duck's overflowing. What they did notice how ever was Mrs Takenouchi, Mr and Mrs Izumi and Miss Takeshi shortly followed by both Ishida men standing behind her looking Tai waiting for there un spoken question to be answered.

"I really am truly sorry there was nothing I- we could do to save them." he watched as a look of extreme horror ran through their faces making him realise that they had realised what was going on.

"Wha... what happ... end?" Stuttered Mrs Izumi silent tears running down her golden angelic like face.

"We... went to the erm... Digiworld, we all wanted to see our digimon partners again... because it was such a lovely day we decided to spend it on the beach you know sunbathing beach ball the works." he let out a shaky breath as he gazed around the room seeing tears in everyone's eyes especially their lost friends parents, silent sobbing could be heard throughout the room as well as the occasional wail.

"Sora, TK and Izzy were just taking a stroll across the beach when this freakish earthquake started, it stopped then started again..."

"That's when we heard the screams and yells." Everyone looked to Mimi who had managed to release herself form her parents' manic grip to help Tai along with the story, "We ran as fast as we could to where this gigantimonuos hole had appeared, in tit were Izzy, Sora and TK hanging on for... there lives..." Her tears erupted again sending her parents into a frenzy of comforting words and ferocious hugs.

"WE tried every thing we could-" Davis followed "But the digimon couldn't get past the rim of the hole and when they so much as touched the rim of the hole they de- digivolved rendering them useless, heck even Mim's digimon Poison Ivy would just revert away from the hole." Everyone stared at him with a downcast expression.

"Davis when the HELL did you swallow a dictionary?" commented Yolie trying to get the atmosphere more energeticable, only a few chuckles escaped some peoples mouth's.

"But then Izzy lost his grip." Everyone now turned to Matt who stared right into Tai tying to avoid the solemn looks he was receiving. "But Sora pushed her legs away from the wall so he could grip onto her and he did, so we thought things were starting to look up but they didn't, with the heavy weight Sora's hands sunk into the rock... we had stand there doing nothing as my brother was the first to fall into the death deffying hole... we had to stand there as we watched blood trickle down Sora's arm and her cry out in agony... we stood their as Izzy let go off Sora's legs hoping that she would be saved... we stood there as we heard Sora scream as she fell down into the hole when her arms grew too tired... we just stood there!!" everyone turned their looks elsewhere seeing as Matt had finished and had tears silently streaming down his face as did everyone.

"Don't... don't blame yourself."

"Please none of you... by the sounds of it you couldn't of been any help... anyways." Now everyone had turned there gazes to Mrs Takenouchi and Mrs Izumi who had spoken,

"So Sora..."

"Izzy..."

"And TK?" Questioned the three females looking at Tai

"Are d...dead?" He questioned there question with a question to him self.

"Yes!" He answered timidly then was enveloped into a bear hug by his mother who smothered him in kisses.


	4. Greiving?

**To all of my loyal readers/ reviewers I have one simple word for you. **

**Sorry.**

I do not own Digimon or any of the songs that are so named in this chapter or entire whole story.

Two years later...

_Life is a mystery,_

_everyone must stand alone,_

_I hear you call my name and it feels like...home._

The song known as 'Like a prayer' floated along with the breeze till it settled upon the ears of the young adults and teenagers that had found themselves situated around the most magnificent cherry blossom tree, which was not seen by the public eye unless you managed to stumble on once upon a time and name it as your favourite place.

This is what a group of twelve teenagers did about four years back, before the unspeakable which they now had a code word for, HKL but more often than not they wouldn't speak about it to anyone not even their own family. Most of the time the tree would always have some poor disrupt soul sat talking with it or crying or just finding themselves at peace, but today it was surrounded by young adults teenagers and Cody. Because today was a special day it was exactly two years since HKL had happened or if you wanted to be precise like Joe It was one year three hundred and sixty four days, twenty three hours and forty-five minutes... six.

Although as you would have thought there to be nine people there, there was actually a lot more as the remaining digidestind thought it respectful to tell Sora, Izzy and Takeru's group of friends outside of the Digidestind circle. The nine digidestind found it in there best interest to wear black but were accompanied by six females dressed in tennis uniform, twelve males dressed in a school basket ball get up and Izzy's computer friends dressed smartly but all wearing orange button up shirts.

Cherry blossom petals combined themselves with the gentle breeze joining in with it as it floated and danced with the loose tendrils of hair that it could grasp. Or in Taichi's case referring to his larger than life clump of hair that he claimed on the top of his just as large head, each person had changed in their own way mainly the digidestind as they had thrown themselves straight into a depression when they had returned home two years ago, but with the help of their friends sharing the strong bond that they had together they had pulled each other out as they realised that they needed to stay strong and aid each other in great times of need.

"I forgot how much Sora loved this song." sighed Mimi flicking her long chestnut brown hair over her shoulder that had previously been occupied by young Kari's hand as she helped towards the comfort of the older girl.

"I don't want to be disrespectful but I love and hate this song at the same time, simply because we play it every practice and it reminds me of Sora so much it's just... just..." the blonde haired girl broke down into tears as sobs wrecked her body she fell to the floor the digidestind watched as a fellow tennis player went to comfort her, it brought tears to everyone's eyes but neither one said a word it would have bee too much of a struggle to keep them back otherwise considering the circumstances.

"I know" spoke up Ethan " I cant believe that all three of them were kidnapped on the same day..." he along with the digidestind looked at the ground. Ethan and the rest of the basketball players out of sorrow, whereas the Digidestind was out of guilt for lying to the world about their friends sudden disappearance.

_Like a child you whisper softly to me,_

_You're in control just like a child._

_Now I'm dancing_

_It's like a dream no end and no beginning,_

_Your here with me its like a dream let the choir sing. _(writers block.)

Yolie and Ken with the aid of the others had made up a remix tape containing Sora, Izzy and T.k's favourite songs the main ones being 'Like a prayer' for Sora, 'You found me' for Takeru and 'Wherever you will go' for Izzy.

_Just like a prayer your voice can take me there,_

_Just like a muse to me, you are a mystery_

_Just like a dream, you are not what you seem_

_just like a prayer, no choice your voice can take me there._

_Just like a prayer, ill take you there_

_It's like a dream to me._

Tai's overly large head of hair flopped in the wind as he lifted his head up to speak. "I don't know how well you all know Sora, Izzy and T.K but I know that from all of you being here they will always and have always been in our hearts right from the very beginning. I feel so overwhelmed just to have been so close to all of them, especially in the circumstances in which I met T.K and Izzy which most you will know about" This brought a smile to the Digidestind's face but it brought one of confusion to the rest of the group who had never herd of that story. " I know that all of you will agree with me when I say that to have loved and lost someone you need to feel love, have knowledge and let your hope shine through in your darkest days. As you can see since we los- our friends are missing we have all changed a great deal some for the worst and some for the better. Matt you gave up your music simply because most of your songs you wrote about all of the fun times and hard times that we went through as a team but we aren't a team any more and we need to be, I have no intentions of being rude towards you tennis, basketball players or nerds. No offence. But I cant really speak for you lot as I barely know you. Joe you finally found the courage to tell your dad that you hated the sight of blood and therefore you cannot possibly be a doctor, and I'm sure we all agree with that choice but a crime scene investigator? Joe I know that... well you know but you still have to deal with blood." The sudden look of realisation on a tear stained face belonging to Joe was tremendous suddenly followed by the sheer white colour that took over he became very thankful for the support he received of Matt and Davis.

" Mimi, I know it was such a sudden loss but emo doesn't really suit you what happened to the most Sincere girl we all know? Who's bubbly personality could break through anyone's rough exterior, Mimi we miss how you used to be. Sis I remember the days when we used to tell each other everything but now your so withdrawn from me and everyone I can't seem to recognise you any-more, and it kills me to see you like this even mum and dad have noticed especially since... you've become so thin."

Suddenly all eyes were on Kari as they noticed what they never had before because they were so caught up in there own posterior they never seemed to notice what had been happening to the very people that they had cared about the most.

_I found god on the corner of 1st and Amistad,_

_Where the west was all but won_

_All alone, smoking his last cigarette_

_I said "Where you been?" he said "Ask anything."_

Nobody seemed to notice that they song had changed but carried on listening to Tai's heart filled speech,

"Davis! You gave up football...what the hell were you thinking I thought all of that training I gave you was helping out? Geeze dude it's a shame we have to discuss all of this now though when really today is about our three comrades that we lost."

"You're speaking about them as though they are dead! How could you be so inconceivable they were only taken out of our lives semi-permanently by out cast individuals who have nothing better to do with their own lives than destroy others!"Satoshi cried having had enough of the fact that Taichi was implying that they were dead. His eyes behind his glasses bulged while his brow dripped with sweat due to the intense heat that they were abnormally receiving.

"I hate to break up this feud but has anyone noticed that its seems to be getting hotter by the minute? Today's temperature was predicted at approximately twenty one degrees Celsius but my transonic thermometer says completely different it claims for at the moment to be thirty one degrees Celsius and rising." Panicked another one of Izzy's friends who the digidestind were not familiar with he turned a slight shade of red, starting to ring his incredibly stubby hands together as everyone turned to stare at him in turn.

Everyone's emotions came to a sudden stand still as they began to register what this intellectual human being was saying. Plus actually realising that what he was saying was in fact true they all knew that the temperature rose during the day but at around three 'o' clock it should have surely began to fall not rise... "Thirty two!"

BEEP BEEP!...BEEP BEEP!...BEEP BEEP!

Everyone was suddenly woken out of there fixated and confused exterior by the loud noise that came from the wrist of a 5"9 tennis player.

"Oh! OH! Sorry to have this cut short for us lot but coach may just bench us all and let the juniors play if we are late and preform as crappy as we did again today. Please accept our sincere apologise and know that Taichi did actually speak the truth we really do miss Sora... It kills us every practise to not see her shining smile light up the courts as we walk on to began the afternoon's practice." (a/n Sorry but I know very little about tennis bar the scoring system.)

"Candy I don't mean to be rude." started Kari "but we know how you feel and how hard it is for you all... plus don't you want to make sure those damn juniors don't get you benched?" With that the tennis players began to laugh shortly joined in by Kari and the elder Digidestind whilst the basketball players shock there heads and the nerds did all they could do at a short minded joke- look on in disbelief. (a/n My apologise if I by any chance offended someone.)

_'Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me,_

_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me.'_

Once the laughter had died down the tennis players bid there good byes to everyone and started there striding down the hill watching as the still gentle breeze danced with there hair making it look like tendrils of fire had escaped a burning window but could go nowhere else.

"I am afraid we must too bare our farewells. It has been our greatest pleasure for you to have asked us to grace you with our presence at this despicable time of the year." Satoshi began as he walked forward towards Tai and held up his right hand " Taichi I am deeply sorry for my outburst earlier there was simply no need for that, and please believe that this is the only time will be residing here we feel very thankful that you have shone us this place and we can clearly see how much it means to you all so we will never come here again."

Tai sprung his hand forward and clasped his own with Satoshi's " Thank you very much for coming and about earlier... forget about it right to free speech and all that." he finished with his trade mark grin whilst waving the group off down the hill.

With them gone all that's left are the basketball players and the remaining Digidestind and they knew that like the other groups who had previously left before them there was no need to epress words as they had all already been said they were here for one thing and one thing only... to share the respect that they held for there fellow comrade T.K. So they knew that the group would understand when they all turned there backs and walked away taking the same down hill root as the two previous groups.

"Geeze I friggin hate this song! Why did Teeks like it soo much they just sound like a bunch of teenage armatures." Matt exclaimed finally managing to say something whilst staring hard at the floating petals of the cherry blossom tree.

_'Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me,_

_Lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

_Why'd you have to wait to find me? To find me?'_

The song finished with the Digidestind staring wide eyed mouths a gaping towards Matt who was still oblivious to this and continued to watch as the petals fell to the ground softly grazing the ground as if they were made of silk.

"Hello! Earth to Matt!" Joe exasperated waving his hand in front of Matt's face, which did nothing

"Alright let me take care of this!" shouted Yolie as she walked up to Matt an stood straight in front of him and started to lean her face in close towards his watching his every movement every twitch of his face hearing the shocked gasps of the boy's seeing there mouths fall open she let her lips fall open an inch just as Matt's eyes moved towards hers but he still didn't register what was going on till he found himself laid upon the floor with a ache on his head that would probably not hurt after the throbbing had secede. He took in his baring to see the girls hunched over from laughter whilst the boys stood there in shock till they slowly came to grips with what had happened and followed the girls by bursting out laughing.

Once the laughter had calmed down Joe and Ken thought it reasonable to help matt to his feet by each offering him a hand, once he was stood firmly on two feet he looked towards the three girls who were still in fits of laughter and decided it would be best if he asked the now calm boys who looked on in amusement at there female companions.

"Well?" Matt questioned " Could someone please explain this throbbing that now occupies my head?"

"Yeah, you kind of spaced out a little there Mattie!" Davis began using the nickname that his sister had given him "we were just so shocked when you said they sounded and I quote 'like an bunch of teenage armatures' so Joe tried to get your attention but that didn't work so the well..."

"Hey Davis why don't you let me explain?" questioned Kari once she got a nod of, of Davis she began as Mimi and Yolie carried on giggling. " We do this all the time to guys one of us will stand in front of him and pretend to lean in to kiss him just to get his attention from the rest of his surroundings even if he's zoned out he doesn't realise what he's doing then the other two come up to each side and hit him in the head. But Matt credit where credit is due that was the best reaction we have ever had, normally we do that when were shopping and some sleazy guy tries to hit on us."

"KARI! Next time I am coming with you three or you take one of us guys at all time." Tai exclaimed as he stared at his younger sister in disbelief.

"Yeah, Yolie its' not really a cle..." Ken began till he stopped by the noise a laptop.

Izzy's Laptop.

They carried it to every gathering to remember him by. EMAIL! EMAIL! The only disturbing thing about this was that the laptop always remained switched off.

Nine pair's of eyes turned towards the laptop. One by one they watched as a light could be seen through the sides and front of the closed lid. They all watched as it began to lift itself up. And one by one they watched as a live video link appeared on the screen.

On the screen appeared the faces of twelve digimon all screaming out there partners names till they were shooed aside by a old looking man that all the Digidestind were familiar with.

Stock still.

The Digidestind remained.

_'If I could then I would,_

_I'd go wherever you will go,_

_way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go.'_

The music began to play as Gennia started to speak "Digidestind! It's so nice to see you all well. My you have all changed a lot since the olden days. And I have bad sight. HOHOHOOOOO!"

"Gennia?" They chorused together.

"Yes. Glad to see me? Well guess what I have great news for you all, would you like me to explain in a dumbed down version?"

"I think that would be best seen as Tai and Davis are both here." Stated Cody

" Right! Well okay, for you to fully understand you must watch this video I am about to show you it has taken me many digital ears to find this and prove what I had suspicions about."

A picture showed up showing the dreadful day where Sora, Izzy and T.K are holding on for dear life, then one by one falling.

"We know what happened why are you showing us this again? We were all there." cried Mimi.

She received no answer but the video continued to play showing Sora finally letting go, but it didn't finish there, as though it was a film what would have been the camera went down the hole as well but on the outside of the wall through the wall. What they saw the digidestind could not believe there lost companions were colour coded the same as there crest but instead of it being human it was a ball of light. Showing as they fell deeper and deeper into the hole and as they eventually one by one came to a sudden stop. That was when the video disappeared and Gennia's old wrinkled face returned to the screen. And the image that Gennia saw was the Digidestind pale white and staring at the laptop monitor blankly trying to comprehend what they had just seen. Until one by one they all started to come around starting with Cody, Ken, Yolie, Joe, Mimi, Kari, Davis, Matt and Tai.

" Do you all understand what I just showed you?"

"Yep. You just proved to us that our friends really are dead as they couldn't have survived the impact of that fall." Joe stated emotionless

"Wait what? No, I forgot to show you the whole clip."

And just like that the video of the orbs appeared again but... they started to move...towards each other... embracing.

Again the video image disappeared giving them a picture of Gennia in all his glorious wrinkles.

"Now do you understand what I was showing you? And that I have come to tell you that you can get them back if a few of you are willing to risk going down the hole."

_'I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on,_

_In your heart in your mind, ill stay with you for all of time._

_If I could then I would,_

_I'd go wherever you will go,_

_way up high or down low, I'd go wherever you will go.'_

"I'll go!" Cried Tai, Matt, Mimi, Joe and Kari all at the same time.

"What? Wait what about us?" asked Yolie

"We need someone to cover for us we don't know how long we may be gone again. Or if need be were to long you need to tell our parents." Compromised the courageous leader,

"BUT...!"

"No Davis Tai is right, I wish we could be there to help too but this is up to them now. Good luck" wished Ken towards his elder companions.

Cody, Yolie, Ken and Davis all bowed there head's downwards as the rest listened to Gennia's instructions, wishing them a safe journey.

"I can open a digi-portal for you that is accessible by the first generation digivices, but you can not take your digimon, they wouldn't be able to survive down there so they must stay here but you four may come and visit whenever you like. I know this is short but I thought you might want to get there as soon as you could, but I must warn you the may have changed a lot. Good bye and Good luck my friends."

"Fetch them home Guys!" Shouted the digimon before the video link disappeared and a portal gate opened up.

"You ready guys?" They all pulled out there digivices that they had hidden in there pockets or bags.

"DIGI-PORT OPEN!" They all screamed together,

Digiworld.

A huge rip appeared in the sky causing the Digimon to all look up and see the five Digidestind falling and screaming towards the middle of the hole that was now surrounded so for by flowers and memories you couldn't see the sand.

"I wasn't prepared for this!"

"He tricked us!"

"HELP MEEEEEE!"

" Couldn't we have landed first?"

"Hold together everyone!" Tai cried whilst grabbing onto Kari and Matt's hand as they passed the rim of the hole and delved into the darkness.

_'__If I could turn back time  
I'd go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'd go wherever you will go  
I'd go wherever you will go'_

**I am sooooooo Sorry this seems so rushed but I am not really that good of a writer and I had so many idea's its just a struggle to write them down and actually decide on one. I am still yet to decide on how they meet Sora, Izzy and T.K as I have many ideas for that. But more would be welcome. ^_^**

**If ou rhave never heard these song's before where have you been all your life they are amazing get on youtube! Madonna 'like a prayer' is my favourite ever song, the The Fray 'you found me' rocks! An I absolute love this one hot wonder by the Calling 'wherever you will go' which I think fitted that last segment perfectly. )_)**

**So sorry for the wait then there is always the fact that its kinda crap. Anyway... Review please.**

**Kbye Neon765**


	5. Resolved?

**Again I am deeply sorry!**

**Laptop died. :,( Well the charger did and I never got round to getting a new one till now then it got delayed in the post due to this Fudging snow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

Glistening blue light astounded five pairs of eyes as they took in there new surroundings, they had landed in a enclosed cave that seemingly had no noticeable exits shrouded with dark corners that seemed too far away for the light to emit to. The cave was of no shape but, irregular with straight and curved edges that looked as if many a days crafting took place which could then take on another personality and take shape of rough, sharp and jagged walls leading around them surrounding them. But the most noticeable feature the one that radiated the light came from a waterfall lagoon that held the colour of diamonds, lustrous and colourless if it wasn't for the light blue that was coming from in the lagoon.

"Well... is everyone okay?" Tai's voice broke through the calming effect's of the waterfall he looked around to see his companions or most admiringly his family.

"Yeah! I just wish I had chosen not to wear a skirt like always." wailed Mimi as she turned over to lie on her stomach followed by her weakly pushing herself onto her knees, pulling her midnight black pleated skirt to its original position just above the knee followed by her rearranging the dark blouse she had matched it with. (a/n: In my opinion a Emo or emotional person just makes themselves quiet, shy and a self harmer. Please correct me if I'm wrong? They wear black but don't dress with all the chains and piercings. That in my opinion is Goth.)

"That's the Mimi we all know and Love!" Exclaimed Tai as he too pushed himself into a sitting position on his legs,crouching on the ground as he observed his companions. His eyes soon landed on the still figure of his younger sister just four feet away, mustering back his strength he crawled over to her as the rest of the team began to sit up.

"Man if they know how this feels they could have placed some crash mats down or something!" Exclaimed Joe ever the dramatic one, "I mean come on they should have assumed that we would one day come looking for them, or... that er, somebody would at least.!" he finished feeling very ashamed at himself for adding the last bit and implying that they weren't going to look for them if it wasn't for Gennia.

"Kar! You okay?"

"Yeah am fine Tai just... a lil' dazed I think this is a lot to catch up to in ten minutes." Kari replied with a shake of her head,

"Actually I don't mean to alarm anyone but even though my watch has badly damaged by the crash to the ground it is now quarter to seven which means we were free falling for about two hours!" Joe said adding his two pence worth.

"Seriously Joe? Wow! Does your watch still work? No! Oh, I'm sorry was that the one your Grandmother bought for you?" Mimi asked seeing her blue haired companion shake his head when she asked if it still work.

"Bummer! Sorry man." Tai added his condolences whilst slapping his downcast comrade on the back. "Hey! Where's Ma.."

"Has anyone seen a way out of here yet?" Matt spoke up for the first time whilst searched the silk smooth wall for and invisible door or latch of some kind.

"No man, I would say the only plausible way out would be through the waterfall..."

"Oooh Plausible big word for you Taichi!" Smirked Kari followed by a resounding chuckle from the rest of the group "But I do think that my big brother is right, the question is though whether you can get out on the other side." That comment got everyone over near the soundlessly beautiful waterfall trying to see if the light source was coming from somewhere outside.

"Al right seen as though we cant tell am just gonna have to have a look." Tai exclaimed standing up, whist removing his top to show a well defined torso and six pack to which he also untied his shoes.

"Tai are you mad? You might not be able to get out the other side!" A worried Joe looked on as his voice fell to Tai's selectively deaf ears as he dived into the water.

"Okay! I am officially gonna have a freak out! What they hell do they think they are doing not even thinking! They could get killed. And what are we meant to tell the parent after all the devastation they went through with losing the other three?" A hyperventilating Yolie screamed crossed with a whine.

Davis crouched to the ground clutching his ears "Ken! Do something she's hurting my ears!" followed by a bash on the head by Yolie who at that point looked royally pissed.

"I would like to make a suggestion, how about we tell them all the truth that we know that T.k, Sora and Izzy are actually alive and they have gone to find them and bring them home." Cody being the voice of reason stated.

"Cody that is genius! I was about to suggest we do that too. With I being such a a good idea and all!" Davis exclaimed forcing his three companions to roll their eyes but also agree with Cody's statement truth seemed to be something that the Digidestind had lacked these past two years and it would be nice to actually tell the truth especially to those who deserved it the most.

And with that said they gathered up their belonging along with Izzy's laptop and headed out to do the one thing many of them have been wanting to do, give the parents so hope and light into the sight of seeing their child again. But they also had to tell four parents that their children wouldn't be coming home tonight due to the drastic mission they had openly accepted without a moments hesitation.

I hope this makes up for all the time it took to update! ^_^

Happy holidays everybody and Merry Christmas.

Neon765


	6. Breathe?

**I am soooooooo deeply sorry for the wait I just had a serious case of writers block and then I kinda forgot about it... But anyway I hope that this seriously makes up for it. **

* * *

**Neon765**

Real World.

The Inoue shop was closed for the rest of the afternoon, but it was still buzzing with noise from the voices of worried parents as four teenagers looked on. Yolie, Ken Cody and Davis found themselves dumbfounded, how on earth would they manage to break the news to them all? Davis was the leader of their group , but even he felt nervous. The parents all slightly changed even though it had only been two years especially Mrs Takenouchi, Mr and Mrs Izumi and Mr and Mrs Ishida the stress and depression that they had gone through from not having their children with them for two years had been unbearable, without the help and support of the digidestind and the other parents no one thought they could have dealt with the pain.

The tall shelves of the shop were all drown out by the mass of parents who were now beginning to calm down and be quiet as they slowly noticed the four remaining digidestind, most of them assuming the worst. The entire room was quiet, the bustling of the street and the ticking clock the only noises that were audible despite the deafening silence.

The first to speak up was Mrs Kamiya, since two years ago she had been even more overprotected of her children especially when she considered all of the digidestind to be her own children, they all liked her cooking for one when her own children didn't.

"Where are the others?" she asked timidly, her worried eyes piercing into all four children's, the rest of the parents listened in anticipation. The first to find his voice was Davis, he had to be the most courageous one now with Tai gone, well for now. He had courage anyway, today though was by far the hardest thing he had to do.

"We were all at the memorial that we had planned for the others and after the nerds, tennis players and basketball jocks had gone, Izzy's laptop started beeping. At first we were all kinda freak out ya know? Considering it wasn't even switched on, but when we opened it Gennia was their."

"Wait... Gennia? Who's this guy? Did he take my Izzy?" Shrieked Mrs Izumi as she ran forward and grabbed a hold of Davis's collar.

"Honey! Honey! Calm down, let the child talk.. Please honey, it's okay" Mr Izumi soothed his wife while wrapping his arms around her as she cried softly in his chest, he too missed his son very much but if he wasn't strong for his wife then neither of them would have been able to cope for the past two years.

"Mrs Izumi I apologise, Gennia is basically our guide for when we were in the digital world, he wasn't very good mind but he proved to be slightly knowledgeable. Anyway back on track, he spoke to us about Sora, Izzy and TK he said that they were still alive, then he showed us this video of them falling down the hole... it went on for so long... I.i..." Yolie continued after Mrs Izumi's outburst but found her self unable to stop a lump forming in her throat after remembering the video, and thinking how scared they must have been thinking they were going to die. Kens reassuring hands on her shoulders calmed her down, stood in the doorway of her family shop, she felt so small and she came from a big family. She was never small, she was the loudest person in their group other than Davis.

Ken noticed that the parents were still waiting in anticipation their eyes softening as the poor girl's eyes began to tear up, " We watched as their orbs fell, well it looked like they were floating to the ground and I'm guessing that they held hands as they fell, because they seemed to get closer together in the middle of the tunnel. Then they stopped moving, until-they-stood-up-again-and-came together again..." He finished quickly so to avoid another outburst from one of the parents, with that being said the four remaining Digidestind observed the parents as they began to absorb what they had just been told by the remaining children.

After all the parents had finally realised what Ken had said there flurry of questions and demands began encasing the four teens in the doorway of the shop.

"So where are my children?!", "Where are the others?", "Why? I don't understand..." the desperate plea's of reasoning and questions definitely drowned out the hustle and bustle of the outside world, as the parents continued to worry and voice their opinions Davis, Yolie, Ken and Cody tried in despair to regain there attention.

SLAM! Went the door to the doorway that four teens had previously been stood, SLAM! Silencing the flustered parents who looked on in wonder, SLAM SLAM SLAM!

"Finally! Sorry but we had to gain your attention otherwise we could have been here all night." reasoned Yolie

"That's fine but don't break the door in the process Yolie.." Sighed Mr Inoue, who himself had become annoyed with the lack of patients that the other parents held for the teens.

"Sorry dad, anyway what we didn't get to mention was that the other guys decided to take the same path as Sora, T.K and Izzy to try and bring them home." She finished with a pleasant smile adorning her slightly flushed face.

"So my children have gone down the same hole that's stole two years of joy from all of us?" questioned Mrs Kamiya "If they haven't come back within these two years how do you expect them to bring them home?"

"Mrs Kamiya, I think that you have to believe that Tai will bring them home, and that we are going to be here every step of the way to ensure that we get our friends back safely. I promise you" With his final statement Cody bowed towards the elder whom he'd heard so much about and admired greatly, the way he acted caused his mother and grandfather to beam with pride at the respecting young man Cody had turned out to be.

"So what do we do just wait?" asked the concerned Mrs Takenouchi, her eyes glistened with tears at the thought her daughter was in fact alive and hopefully coming home. Soon.

"I think that's all we can do" Breathed Davis who had remained abnormally quiet, "It's all up to those guys now... But I have no doubt that Tai can make this happen, he's the perfect leader do not worry Mrs Takenouchi, Mr and Mrs Izumi and Mr Ishida and Ms Takeshi they'll be back sooner than you know." His bright smile seemed to encourage everyone to breathe a sigh of relief and themselves look forward to the day they returned despite the ounce of doubt that niggled at everyone's head an hearts.

Soon following all the parents wished each other a farewell and returned to there lives, whilst the remaining Digidestind watched in distain at the hope they had restored and could hopefully live up too, still remaining in the shop door to the Inoue residence.

Down the hole.

"How long has it been now?" questioned a worried Kari who couldn't stop glancing between the pool that Tai had dived into and her blue haired companion who held the time device on his wrist.

"Approximately thirty seconds since you last asked so about five minutes and thirty seconds." replied Joe, "Joe Kido!" Mimi scolded "This is no time for your obnoxious sarcasms" she finished with her hazel eyes giving Joe a firm glare, followed by her watching as he looked towards Kari and slightly bowed his head in apology which Kari regarded for a second.

"Don't worry about it Joe I think were all on edge to be honest who knows what's out there."

"Well whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it, man how long can Tai hold his breath for?!" questioned Matt who had his eyes still fixed on the place that his best friend had dispersed into.

"God knows" replied Kari also having her eyes fixated once more to where her brother was last seen, "Hey, wait a minute... is that... it is it's TAI!" She squealed as he returned from within and surfaced whilst shaking his mane of hair and wetting his friends in the process. "hahahaha knew I'd get you guys" he exclaimed with a smirk as he lifted himself into a seating position on the waters edge, watching his friends and sister look at there newly sprinkled with water clothing.

"Taichi Kamiya! Was there any need? This is a suede skirt!" Exclaimed a distraught Mimi who's eyes were now wide in disbelief as she surveyed the damaged that her so called 'friend' had done.

"Not that I know what suede is Meems but I'm afraid its gonna have to get wet anyway, you guys should see under here its amazing! Its so clear and the weird thing is I could breathe like oxygen. I know surreal right?" Tai finished wide eyed with his famous Kamiya goofy grin upon his face.

"Tai are you okay? I think you may have hit your head in the fall let me check will you?" Joe began worried for his friend, he began to walk over to Tai his hand held out already to check his head for any bruises when he failed to notice the slightly raised bit of ground between himself Tai and the edge of the water. The last thing he heard was the gasps from Mimi and Kari and the stifled laughs from his two male companions as he fell face first into the water trying his best to try and float whilst keeping a firm hold on his glasses that adorned his nose.

When he finally opened his eyes he found himself face to face with one bushy haired friend who was also on the bottom of the pool with him holding out his hand and talking to him, "Joe? Dude you okay? Breathe man.. Don't worry look I'll show you." and Joe watched as Tai pointed to his nose whilst he inhaled deeply then opened his mouth whilst he exhaled and Joe heard him do it. Trusting his long time friend Joe took a quick sharp intake of breathe followed by him realising it then in again and out until he thought he had maintained a steady enough rhythm to be able to talk, "So I guess you wasn't kidding Tai?" he watched as Tai shook his head with a giant grin plastered on his face , finding it hard himself to not break out into a smile.

After a few moments of just adoring the place in which he was sat Joe finally decided to stand and take the short swim back to the surface of the remarkable water, when his face broke through the surface he found Matt's hand waiting for him to help him out of the water, and in a unlike Joe style he grabbed the hand of his friend and pulled him into the water.

A few seconds later Matt arouse to the surface of the water to a rally of laughs that echoed around the cavern they were in and to a widely smiling Joe, despite his hair being ruined it was hard not to join in with the contagious laughter that had consumed his friends. "Girls come on in the waters great and you really can breathe its weird." stated Joe looking towards there two female companions, who hesitantly made there way to the waters edge.

"But this is a new outfit" Wailed Mimi as she watched Kari slip herself off the edge of the pool and lower her body up to her neck in water "Come on Meems you look great but remember why were here." reasoned Matt remembering the pain she had felt when Izzy had initially been lost.

"I know I know..." Mimi copying Kari's technique slowly lowered herself into the water so that all that was remaining was her head her long black locks swirling around her as she looked at the rest of her friends. Who all in turn looked towards there leader who's smile beamed before he said "And now all you do is let go and breathe." and did so his head disappearing below the water followed by Joe, Matt, Kari and Mimi who took one last final breathe before following her friends.

**Guys my sincerest apologies but I hope this makes up for the lack of updates that I have done :( **

Can anyone guess what's on the other side? :D

Until next time. Neon765.


End file.
